


That Which Binds Us

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Bottom Jason Todd One Shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Healing Sex, Humiliation, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: You agree to help the Red Hood work through his trauma and indulge in some of his kinks while you’re at it./ “You know why I like you, Red? Because you’re a bad boy. But ya know what happens when bad boys meet bad girls like me? They get punished.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Bottom Jason Todd One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	That Which Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The original ending to my series, The Spaces Between Us. It didn't make the cut and I went with a different route with the series, but hopefully some of you enjoy this! If you want to read more of my work, feel free to check it out on tumblr. I'm slowly cross-posting everything from there to here.
> 
> Warnings: angst if you squint, orgasm denial, smut, erotic humiliation, pegging, light slapping, mentions of trauma/ torture from the Joker (which is why I tagged this as rape/ noncon to be safe), adult language

As Jason broke into your safe house, he went over the details of tonight’s agenda again.

Stage break-in. Sex. Say no if it’s uncomfortable. Leave.

He closed your bedroom window softly and crept quietly to the leather chair you told him to lounge on. He had ten minutes until you got home.

Making himself comfortable, he released the lock on his helmet, setting it on the ground. He wondered if he should unzip his pants too. No, that detracted from the script you two had agreed on.

His thoughts raced as he counted the minutes until you would get there. He couldn’t deny his anxiety, heartbeat stuck in his throat as he thought about you.

You were the perfect partner for him. Just as witty and you didn’t mind his fucked up sense of humor. The physical attraction was apparent. But most of all, you didn’t meet his insecurities with questions, just silent acceptance and patience, waiting for him to open up to you, if he did at all. You didn’t pry into his life behind the mask, or maybe you didn’t care. Either way, it was a sense of comfort to Jason, knowing that you didn’t know his history. You didn’t even know his name.

Your only flaw was that you were a criminal or maybe it was a blessing – _an out_. It’s not like you did anything _too_ terrible. You gathered intel and sold it at a hefty price. Often times your clients were the very people that Jason was trying to stop. But he had also seen your kindness at work too, providing GCPD with anonymous tips, even providing _him_ intel without having to ask.

But the fact that you were on the other side of the law was to his advantage as well. It meant that he could leave and cut ties with you easily. You were bad. A criminal. A _villain_. If things got too personal, he didn’t owe you any detailed explanation. Where you sided on the law was enough. He was just doing his job. You already knew that.

He straightened up his posture when he heard the click of your front door. You were home.

\---

You walked into the safety of your apartment, exhausted from the day’s work. You sighed. Now you had to prepare yourself for _tonight_ ’s work. You were nervous. Not because of him but because of what you had to do. You didn’t want to hurt him, so you had to follow what you agreed upon perfectly.

As surprised as you could act, you stared at the figure that lounged in your chair as the lights flickered on. Well-built, ruggedly handsome and acting as if you were late and not as if he just broke into your home, he sat, legs spread.

The Red Hood.

“Heard you been up to no good,” he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Me? Up to no good? _Never_ ,” you teased back coyly, taking slow steps towards the man.

“Hmm,” he replied, head in hand watching you idly as you stood before him. “Might not be up to something, but I sure would love to watch you go down on someone.”

You clicked your tongue. Now wasn’t the time for witticisms.

Straddling him, you got close to his ear. Jason could feel your hot breath as you whispered, “You know why I like you, Red? Because you’re a bad boy.”

You reached down for something near his feet. Rope, Jason knew, because he was the one who put it there.

“But ya know what happens when bad boys meet bad girls like me?”

Jason felt you grind into his lap, teasing him as you laid a kiss near his mouth. Close yet not close enough.

“ _They get punished_.”

“Take off your shirt.”

You watched as his muscles rippled while taking off the Kevlar top. His chest was bare and you stared at it hungrily, as if it was unknown to you and you hadn’t spent multiple nights dragging your nails across it.

Familiarly, you traced the scars that littered his body. One on his neck, a gunshot wound on his shoulder, a scar more lateral but near his waist. The rope dragged along after every touch, reminding Jason what it would be used for.

“Hope you don’t mind me tying you up. Wouldn’t want you to try and escape.”

You looked at his eyes, that beautiful shade of pale blue sky. You waited for him to say no, to give him a chance to change his mind. He didn’t say it.

Compliantly, Jason put his arms behind his back as he felt you lean on him to make your knots. You felt soft against him, your skin perfumed and smooth. He found himself trying to breathe you in as you set out on your task. You smelled _good_. Not like chemicals. Not like death.

Tightening your last knot, you leaned back to appreciate your work, letting out a low whistle. The Red Hood sat in front of you, bound and with fake defiance. It was cute how hard he tried to act like he didn’t want this. But he was the one who asked for it after all.

“Maybe I should blindfold you too. Give you the full experience of sensory deprivation.”

“No,” Jason spat out, a bit more quickly than he had practiced in his head.

You didn’t know the Red Hood well enough to list out his likes, but you knew his body well enough to recognize the panicked emotion on his face.

“How could I forget?” You mused, not acknowledging the panic. You knew he’d be embarrassed if you did.

“You’re a _bad_ boy. And I’m sure you want to see all the naughty things I’m going to do to you.”

No, that wasn’t the case.

Jason Todd didn’t like the dark. Sure, he could handle it on missions and for short periods of time. But when it came to sex? He absolutely despised it, you learned early on. He had to see what you were doing at all times, make sure you weren’t going to do anything that could hurt him. It broke your heart really, how hypervigilant he was.

Suspicious eyes followed your movements as you got off his lap. Jason missed your warmth.

You stripped before him slowly, achingly as Jason wished he wasn’t bound so he could touch you. His ears picked up on the soft fold of your clothes as the fabric hit the floor and the light pads of your feet as you stepped out of them.

All that was left was your panties. Jason could see a damp spot near your sex.

“A bad boy. A bad hood. A bad vigilante.”

Each word stung as you left rough kisses on his neck, using a bit of teeth between words.

Jason could speak. He could argue against it. But there was something that burned about hearing the words said aloud, something about hearing them come from a voice that wasn’t in his head.

“A bad _Robin_.”

It was humiliating.

Assessing his face, you laughed. You knew that uncomfortable look anywhere.

“What’s this? That turns you on?”

You rubbed yourself against his lap once more, feeling for yourself if it was true. You felt his firm length against your leg.

You jumped off, pulling down his zipper with a harsh motion.

“Stop it,” Jason said through grit teeth. The unzipping felt good and gave him some relief from the tightness in that area.

“Do you really want me to stop?” You asked, kneeling down and head resting on his knee. There was a mischievous glint in your eye. You and Jason both knew the answer.

A moment of silence. Then quietly, “No.”

“That’s what I thought, pretty boy. You don’t want me to stop,” you said as you continued to undress him. He helped you removed whatever clothing was left over as best as he could.

With his cock standing erect and proud before you, you kissed everything except it. Jason groaned as he felt your hot mouth place kisses everywhere except where he needed it the most.

A trail of kisses starting from the left knee to the right, consciously avoiding the shaft that stood in the way. Slow wet laps against his balls, a suckle even, earning his gasp. This was torture.

He hissed as he finally felt relief. You took him completely in your mouth and down your throat. Jason could see the shine of tears in your eyes, but it felt too good for him to be concerned. The tip of your tongue swirled against the underside of his head as you made your way back up to the top. You quickly went down again.

Jason knew that if you kept at that pace, he would cum soon. You knew it too because you quickly removed your mouth.

Telling him to rise, you used the tied rope to throw him onto the bed, face first. He couldn’t get a good look at you, but it seemed as if you pulled out something from beneath the bed. Jason could hear the sounds of you putting something on. When he heard the squelch of lube being squirted onto your palm, he knew.

“Why don’t you hump the sheets or something while I get you ready?” You sneered, wondering if he would really do it.

He complied and you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by this new perspective. You wondered if his ass always looked this good. You’d have to mention fucking with a mirror behind him next time.

“I’m going to start touching now,” you gently warned him. “You’re gonna feel some pressure, but I’ll go slow. Tell me if I need to stop.”

You watched his mess of black hair move in a nod.

Spreading his legs, you got better access. Slowly and with a mess of lube on your finger and against his hole, you inserted a digit. You watched him carefully, ensuring that you weren’t hurting him.

“Alright?” Another nod.

“Go on,” Jason rasped, adjusting to the intruding digit.

At his urge, you inserted your finger fully, stalling once it was fully submerged so he could get used to the feeling. Once enough time had passed and another confirmation from him that it was okay, you began to thrust.

Slow, deep breaths turned ragged as Jason felt you drag your finger inside. It was a slow pace but perfect for him who was unused to the sensation.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he heard you say. He ground his hips into the bedding, the friction feeling good against his cock.

“Think you can handle another finger?”

“Yes.”

Maybe Jason couldn’t. The sensation burned as he felt you insert another. You stopped.

“It’s fine, keep on going,” he said after a few moments.

You nodded, unsure if he saw you. Either way, he could feel that you understood with the way you added more lube and how mindful you were being to his reactions.

Finally he got to a point where the two fingers felt comfortable, pleasurable even. You kept on hitting a spot that made him want to jerk, a sensitive area that felt better every time you touched it.

“Ready, babe?” You asked, slowing down your pace.

A muffled yes into the bed sheets.

“I can’t hear you,” you mocked, knowing damn well that you could.

He adjusted his head so he could project his voice more clearly.

“I wanna take your cock.”

You smiled at his dirty confession. “That’s what I thought.”

You removed your fingers, wiping the excess fluids on your sheets. You kneeled before him. He was face-to-face with your toy cock.

“What hurts more? A?” Your cock slapped him on the left side of his cheek lightly.

“Or B?” This time to the right with a bit more force.

He spit down at the sheets. Apparently he wanted to play hard to get.

“I can’t hear you,” you said again, lifting up his chin so he could look at you.

His eyes met yours defiantly, mouth still silent.

“Normally you’re so chatty. Maybe I should give you a reason to shut up,” you mused. You rubbed the head of the toy against his lips, noting the subtle way he opened his lips a bit so it could make its way in.

You grabbed his hair so he had more length to suck. Ensuring that you weren’t tugging too hard, you guided him gently on your toy cock.

“I always knew you’d look pretty if your mouth had a cock in it,” you cooed. Jason hated how your mockery turned him on.

“But enough of this,” you released his hair. “Let’s give you what you really want.”

Adjusting your position and his, you kneeled behind and against him. Jason could feel the length of the strap-on rub against his inner thigh, still wet from his sucking. You rubbed the head of your toy against his warmed up hole, knowing it wouldn’t be too much of a difference in size compared to your fingers. He was ready.

“Daddy won’t be here to save you now.”

Jason shuddered, this time in pleasure instead of horror.

“Bats won’t be here to save you, pretty bird,” he recalled the Joker whispering in his ear as he violated him.

The anger, the humiliation, the defeat he felt that night was indescribable. But this? You were doing the same things he did to Jason: bound him, mocked him, _touched_ him.

Yet everything thing he was feeling in comparison to then was wildly different. Your touch, as hard as you tried, could never be as rough. Your voice never as cruel. Every word you spoke and every place you felt left a sensation of warmth. You left Jason in a fire and all he could do was burn for you, ache for you as he waited patiently for you to touch him, to release him.

It was shocking how different things could feel when it was consensual.

“That’s right, Red Hood,” you purred into his ear. “I have you right where I want you. On all fours and begging for me to let you cum.”

You watched as the small toy disappeared in and out, wondering if this even felt good for him. You’d feel guilty if this was only a one-sided pleasure. But the Red Hood just looked so _hot_ beneath you, begging you to fuck him more, crying to fuck him harder. It was a new and vulnerable side to him that you hadn’t even imagined before. The novelty of it had you dripping.

Spanking his ass, you reached beneath him to grab at his neglected member. It was still painfully hard and you could feel it throb in your hand. Pre-cum dripped onto your palm as you spread the leaking fluid down his length. You couldn’t let this go to waste.

Pulling out of him, you dismissed his whines. You quickly removed the strap-on while ordering him to lay on his back.

Jason watched you curiously with desire-laden eyes. You were going off script. He should’ve been cumming right now.

“Your ass is nice,” you said, “but this isn’t about your pleasure. I’m going to treat you like the worthless fuck you are.”

Deviating from what you had originally agreed upon, Jason couldn’t complain. He was being treated like a sex object in the original and current scenario. That’s all he wanted to feel like anyway. He wanted to be _used_. To be humiliated. To be degraded. It was nice that all of his negative thoughts could be expressed in something so sexually rewarding.

You tried to tease him, you really did, but his cock was just so hard and so nice. He knew you needed to have something in you filling you up to be satisfied. A content sigh left your lips as you took him in you completely.

Jason moaned at the feeling of your warm, tight walls engulfing him. A toy in his ass could never beat the feeling of burying himself in your cunt.

More than ever, he wished he was untied right now. He wanted to place his hands on your hips to set the pace he wanted to fuck you at. He wanted to slap your ass. He wanted to drag your head down to his mouth and kiss you. He just wanted to touch you, all over and everywhere to ensure this wasn’t some wet dream.

Bouncing on his cock, you made eye contact with him as he watched you play with your nipples. A hand trailed down to your clit to rub.

“Wish it was your hand that was touching me?” You asked.

A heavy groan from him as you tried to keep balance with one hand on his shoulder, the other continuing your furious rubbing. “Yes.”

“That’s too bad,” you said in-between pants. “But if you want me to get handsy with you, I’m more than willing.”

Jason couldn’t answer in yes’s or no’s instead using his pleading whines and curse words to express his desire.

“What hurts more?” You asked, reusing your previous question.

“Forehand?” A slap on the cheek with your palm. “Or backhand?”

He mumbled something incomprehensible.

“A little louder, baby,” you encouraged.

He was silent now. “Don’t wanna use your words? That’s fine. I don’t need your voice to cum. You’re just my little fuck toy after all.”

True to your word, you used his cock to help you cum. It didn’t make a difference if it was his or a toy, Jason realized as you ignored him. He watched as you bounced, lifting his hips up in turn to help you. He knew he was hitting the right spots with each crack in your voice and as the fingers that circled your clit made sloppier and sloppier circles.

Jason was close too. You had denied him his orgasm several times throughout your meeting. He hated that you knew when he was about to. But now you were at a point where you didn’t care, selfishly chasing after your own piece of heaven. Feeling your walls tighten against him, he felt you milk his cock for all his cum. He knew that there would be a lot too with how much you had edged him.

\---

As you cleaned Jason and yourself up in the bathroom, ensuring there weren’t any rope burns or other damage, he thought back to the night on the rooftop that brought this all about.

“I heard of the craziest thing the other night,” you said, as you zipped up the back of your dress. You wouldn’t let Jason help you.

You handed him his helmet which he eagerly took from you. Couldn’t let other people see him or you, especially together, especially not Batman.

“It’s called trauma play. Where two consenting adults express their experiences in the safety of the bedroom. Where that trauma can’t hurt them. Where they can gain back some semblance of personal autonomy.”

“Kinda like when people reclaim a word or identity from the person that hurt them.”

Jason hummed in response, knowing what you were getting at. Whether it was intended for you or him though, he didn’t know.

“Kinda reminds me of this rumor,” you continued. Jason wasn’t concerned. You heard a lot of rumors. It’s what drove your job.

“That the title of the Red Hood was reclaimed by some broken man who was hurt by the Joker.”

“So ya wanna try it?”


End file.
